Tak Pernah Benci
by Hana Elriana
Summary: Itachi tak pernah membenci Sasuke. Hanya pikiran Sasuke sajalah yang menganggap kakaknya itu membencinya.


**Author's Note : Itachi n Sasuke! ****Kecanduan bikin fict tentang mereka. Jadi kangen ama kakak yang juga sibuk banget(kok curhat?).. Oia, judulnya ini dapetnya asal-asalan. Jadi maaf kalau nggak pas. Bingung banget pas bikin judul soalnya.. :'(**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tak Pernah Benci**

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Karena hari itu adalah satu-satunya hari dimana ia dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Itachi, kakaknya. Yah, walaupun mungkin hanya sebentar tapi setidaknya Sasuke sudah cukup senang bila ada di dekat Itachi.

Pagi ini Sasuke sengaja bangun pagi untuk mengucapkan "Selamat pagi" kepada kakaknya. Tubuhnya pun sudah bersih dan rapi. Anak berumur 7 tahun itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan apa yang akan mereka lalui nanti. Ia menunggunya di depan kamar.

Tidak lama kemudian Itachi keluar, dengan rambut panjangnya yang masih kusut dan piyama biru. Sasuke segera menubruk dan memeluknya.

"Kakak, selamat pagi!" sapa Sasuke ceria.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabrik adiknya.

"Kak, ayo main! Mau ya? Main apa? Petak umpet ya!" cerocos Sasuke sambil menarik-narik lengan kakaknya.

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Sasuke, kakak sibuk. Mainnya ntar-ntaran aja ya.."

"Yaah..Kakak.. Ini kan hari Minggu. Ayo doong, Kak.. Sebentar saja.."

"Sasuke, kakak ada urusan. kamu main sendiri dulu aja ya."

Sasuke mendengus, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kakak kenapa sih, selalu aja sibuk. Kakak emang nggak pernah sayang sama Sasuke. Kakak jahat! Sasuke benci kakak!"

"Sas.." Itachi mencoba mencegah Sasuke yang berlari meninggalkannya. Tapi terlambat, belum sempat Itachi menyusulnya anak itu sudah menghilang.

* * *

"Haah.. Jadi gara-gara itu kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya habis mau gimana lagi?"

"Hm..yaudah deh. Kita main bareng aja yuk!"

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto bermain. Atas usul Sasuke, mereka bermain petak umpet.

"Wuaa!! Kamu yang jaga, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto girang. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia yang jaga. Tidak seperti biasanya, padahal biasanya ia yang selalu mendapat giliran bersembunyi.

Sasuke tampak malas saat mencari-cari Naruto. Meski sudah tiga kali tapi ia selalu bisa menemukan Naruto, dan itu dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. _Siapa suruh jadi anak yang nggak ahli bersembunyi! _batinnya.

Disela-sela pencarian Naruto, Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menerawang. Sekilas kenangan masa lalunya bersama Itachi berputar kembali di pikirannya. Dulu, ia dan kakaknya itu sering bermain petak umpet, tentunya ketika Itachi masih belum sesibuk sekarang. Setelah Itachi lulus dari Akademi dan menjadi Anbu, waktu bersama mereka juga semakin berkurang. Walau masih satu rumah, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Meskipun Itachi sudah meminta izin kepada Hokage untuk tidak berangkat menjalankan misi di hari Minggu, tapi tetep aja tidak ada cukup waktu bagi mereka untuk bersama-sama selama sehari penuh.

"Kena kau!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto yang ada di balik pohon. "Kau ini benar-benar payah, Dobe!"

"Aarghh!!! Lagi-lagi ketahuan!!! Padahal aku kan udah bersembunyi dengan baik dan benar!"

"Baik apanya? Kelihatan banget kakimu itu nyembul dari balik pohon!"

"Huh, dasar! Udah ah, permainan lainnya!"

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan bermain hingga sore......

"Saaas... Capek nih! Udah hampir malem, pulang yuk!"

"Nggak mau." kata Sasuke datar.

"He? Kenapa? Nanti dicari kakakmu loh!"

"Justru karena itulah aku nggak mau pulang. Aku nggak mau ketemu dengannya. Biar aja Kak Itachi nyariin, toh dia nggak pernah sayang sama aku. Aku nginep di rumah kamu aja ya?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Heh, Sas, kamu bener-bener mau bikin kakakmu cemas apa nyariin kamu, ha?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengar, kakakmu itu sayang banget sama kamu tau! Meski aku nggak begitu tahu tentang Kak Itachi, tapi aku yakin kalau dia tuh sayang banget sama kamu! Coba ingat-ingat, siapa lagi coba yang membiayai hidupmu selama ini kalau bukan Kak Itachi?" Naruto diam sejenak, "Kadang aku iri sama kamu, Sas. Walaupun kita sama-sama tidak punya orangtua, tapi kamu masih punya kakak. Kaka yang selalu melindungimu, yang selalu mendukungmu, yang selalu menghiburmu. Jujur, aku pingin banget punya kakak seperti Kak Itachi. Aku ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarga. Jadi, tolong, hargai dia ya..?"

Sasuke menunduk mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu. Otaknya bekerja mengingat semua kenangan manis bersama kakaknya.

"E..eng.. Hehe, nggak biasanya aku ngomong kayak gi.."

"Kau benar, Naruto." potong Sasuke, "Aku memang udah berprasangka buruk pada kakak. Aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya kakak tak pernah sekalipun benci kepadaku.." Sasuke memandang Naruto, "Makasih ya! Aku pulang dulu kemudian akan meminta maaf sama kakak! Daah!"

Naruto masih berdiri memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh itu. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam kalungnya, kalung yang berisi fotonya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya saat mereka masih bersama. Setelah menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah menghilang, ia berlari pulang ke apartemennya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sasuke di teras rumahnya. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sesuatu. "Kak Itachi, Sasuke pulang!"

Sunyi, tidak ada jawaban "Selamat datang" untuk Sasuke. Anak itu langsung melengos.

"Ternyata kakak belum pulang.."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan sesuatu dari kasurnya itu. Padahal seingatnya, ia tak meletakkan barang apapun sebelum pergi tadi di atas kasurnya selain bantal dan guling.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke memungut benda yang terjatuh itu. "Eeee? Kaset PS Chocobo Racing? Ini kan kaset yang aku inginkan! Siapa ya yang memeberiku ini?"

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya barusan itu. Ia menemukan sosok yang sangat ia temui berada di depan pintu kamarnya, sedang tersenyum.

"Kakak!" Sasuke berlari menuju kakaknya kemudia memeluknya. "Kaset ini..kakak yang bawain?"

"Iya, Sasuke.. Kamu kemana aja dari tadi? Dari siang kakak tunggu kamu nggak pulang-pulang. Padahal kakak kan juga ingin cepat-cepat main sama kamu.."

"Loh, bukannya kakak sibuk tadi?"

"Iya, memang. Tapi kakak kan sibuknya karena ngambil kaset ini. Kemarin malam teman kakak bilang kalau dia punya kaset PS terbaru. Jadi kakak ngambilnya pagi tadi."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang kakaknya. "Kak, Sasuke mau minta maaf soal tadi pagi. Sasuke udah kasar ama kakak. Sasuke menyesal udah ngebentak kakak.."

Itachi tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke.. Oh iya, tebak kakak bawa berita baik apa! Tadi kakak dikabari oleh Hokage sama, kalau kakak diperbolehkan libur selama 3 hari ke depan! Jadi selama itu kakak bisa terus menemanimu!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali memeluk kakaknya itu. "Sasuke sayang kakak!"

"Kakak juga sayang banget sama Sasuke.." Itachi membalas pelukan adiknya. "Udah yuk, kita mainin kasetnya."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kakak beradik itupun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Wajah masing-masing dari mereka memencarkan aura kebahagiaan, membuat rumah peninggalan orang tua mereka itu menjadi lebih hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

FIN

Yok review yook... :)


End file.
